Un sentimiento verdaderamente especial
by LiLe1212
Summary: Una pregunta requiere una respuesta...una verdadera...q tal vez lleve a una conclusión que ignorabas...NiohxYagyu..Primer fic q escribo...una opinón staria bien...gracias ¿Consecuencias?...algo de continuación
1. La pregunta que rompió el silencio

**La pregunta que rompió el silencio**

"¿Alguna vez has tenido un sentimiento verdadero y especial hacia alguna persona?", fue la pregunta que dejo a Nioh con la boca cerrada (cosa que definitivamente no pasaba muy a menudo), pero el caballero lo había logrado con esa pregunta. Acaso le había incomodado como es que Nioh se llenaba la boca hablando de sus conquistas del día todas ellas por conveniencia.

La primera fue con su compañera de clase encargada de llevar la asistencia del salón, era lunes y como siempre en este día había llegado tarde (decía que era la mala costumbre de levantarse más tarde el fin de semana), pero con unas palabras de halago y poniendo de pretexto que su (inexistente) cachorro se había puesto muy mal en la mañana y como buen amo que era se había visto en la obligación de llevarlo al veterinario. No se sabe como siempre tenia un pretexto diferente cada lunes y lo peor era que esta chica se lo creía.

Luego antes del primer receso por ser justamente lunes era día de revisión de uniforme y como se podrán imaginar nuestro querido Nioh-kun no era precisamente un modelo a seguir en cuanto a como llevar correctamente el uniforme y aquí venía la segunda conquista de día, para su suerte también era otra compañera la que veía el orden en su salón, y es que tal vez este muchacho no sabía (o no quería) llevar bien el uniforme, pero..."que bien le quedaba así con el nudo de la corbata bajo, y el cuello de la camisa un "poco" abierto, y la chompa en la cintura, y esa pose que tenia a la hora de sentarse y...y..." Ok ya tenía la vista que quería darle a su compañera y por si fuera poco cuando iba a ser su turno se le acerco de una manera poco decente y casi acorralándola en una carpeta le dijo al oído "Creo que me veo como un niño malo...talvez tú puedas ayudarme a arreglarme un poco" y ahí estaba otra vez su objetivo cumplido: la chica derritiéndose y una nota más que aprobaba en el registro.

En el receso fue a molest...a hacerle compañía a Yagyu, como de costumbre, aunque este ni bien toco el timbre salio disparado del salón hacia los jardines traseros del colegio, pero al chico de la coleta no se le hizo ningún problema alcanzarlo, pero al llegar se dio cuenta que el árbol al que iban cada receso estaba ocupado por un grupo de jovencitas.

El joven de lentes ni se inmuto estaba listo para irse a otro lado pero en observó como nuestro conquistador se acerco a aquél grupo y luego de unas risas y algo que le pareció un coqueteo de Nioh con una de ellas. El árbol quedo libre.

- ¿Qué les dijiste?- Pregunto Yagyu expectante.

- Hmmm...nada en si...algo de que eran muy bellas, que estar expuestas así al sol podría dañar su tersa piel y demás cosas que les gusta escuchar a las niñas, luego un guiño y tenemos de vuelta nuestro árbol- Dijo Nioh orgulloso del acto.

- Aa...-dijo secamente el castaño y empezó a leer su libro.

Nioh se aburría, al principio estaba jactándose de lo fácil que era ser popular entre las chicas y lo que podía lograr de ello, pero luego se calló, y aunque generalmente siempre trataba de turbar a Yagyu de su lectura no sabia por que hoy prefirió sólo mirarlo. Pero para sorpresa del peliblanco fue el de lentes quien se dirigió a él para hacerle la pregunta en cuestión...

- ¿Alguna vez has tenido un sentimiento verdadero y especial hacia alguna persona?- Le dijo con una mirada un tanto... ¿triste talvez?

- Ah?!...O.o?..ºwº...uu...creo q...-Nioh iba a terminar la frase cuando toco la campana que indicaba que debían volver a aula.

Yagyu tomo una postura erguida para dirigirse al salón, pero antes volteó y le dijo:

- Tienes tiempo para responder...si quieres...piénsalo-"Aunque creo que se cual es la obvia respuesta"- terminó diciendo para si.

Ahora Nioh tenía una tarea dejada por el caballero. Se paró y empezó a caminar con las manos en la nuca, pensando "No creo que sea tan difícil, solo debo de recordar alguna vez"...

* * *

Supongo que continuará n.n"


	2. Los pensamientos de un caballero

**Los pensamientos de un caballero**

Nioh era una palabra, digo persona, que se podría definir como embustero, mentiroso, embaucador, falaz, farsante; y si buscamos su antónimo nos encontramos con Yagyu, que quiere decir caballero, leal, educado, distinguido, digno, noble, fiel, o al menos

Nioh era una palabra, digo persona, que se podría definir como embustero, mentiroso, embaucador, falaz, farsante; y si buscamos su antónimo nos encontramos con Yagyu, que quiere decir caballero, leal, educado, distinguido, digno, noble, fiel, o al menos eso es lo que la mayoría de gente distingue, pero aun así ellos son una magnífica pareja de dobles.

En cierta la forma la gente tenía razón, tú eras muy diferente al peliblanco y eso justamente había hecho que este chico te causara dolores de cabeza, que se frustraran tus intentos de leer más de 10 libros al mes, que no puedas disfrutar de esos momentos de silencio a los que estabas acostumbrado y que tanto te gustaban, y que hasta llegaras a estar pensando en otra cosa (precisamente Nioh) en clase, aunque esto no haya significado un desmérito en tus notas, si significaba uno en tu concentración.

Que (rayos) hacías pensando tu en Nioh Masaharu, la única persona que siempre te ha molestado la paciencia, esa persona que te acompaña hasta en los momentos que tu acostumbrabas a estar solo, esa persona imprudente que siempre estaba molestando a alguien y si no era eso estaba sacando plan con cuanta chica le era posible, esa persona tan inoportuna que hasta se atrevió a quitarte tus lentes "de broma" según dijo ¬ ¬, esa persona...que ha sido la única e sacarte una sonrisa sincera y hasta por nada desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero que (diablos) estaba empezando a significar este chico para ti, que esta tan metido en tus pensamiento, por que te da algo muy parecido a la cólera cuando lo vez coquetear con otras personas, por que te hizo sentir extraño la última vez que lo viste dormir en el pasto, ese rostro tan calmado, tan extremadamente...¿tierno?..."pero que estás pensando Hiroshi ù.ú, este tipo tan descarado fastidioso NUNCA podría se tierno"...se replico para si mismo el de lentes, eliminando "casi" de raíz estos pensamientos sobre su compañero de dobles.

Bueno era hora del primer receso y para no perder la costumbre ibas a huir de Nioh, aunque ya sabias que te iba a terminar alcanzando en aquél árbol del patio trasero. Y así fue, sólo que para tu sorpresa había una grupo de jovencitas charlando amenamente en "ese" árbol y tú decidiste dejarlo pasar, total no te importaba donde fuese que pudieras leer tu libro tranquilamente, (si claro con Nioh-kun a tus espaldas vas a poder estar tranquilo en algún lugar u.u).

Pero justamente este jovencito se aproximo al grupo de señoritas y viste que les hizo una gracia y claro también coqueteó con ellas y mágicamente las señoritas se retiraron, y el árbol en cuestión quedó libre para que ustedes pudieran ocuparlo...

- ¿Qué les dijiste?- Pregunto Yagyu expectante.

- Hmmm...nada en si...algo de que eran muy bellas, que estar expuestas así al sol podría dañar su tersa piel y demás cosas que les gusta escuchar a las niñas, luego un guiño y tenemos de vuelta nuestro árbol- Dijo Nioh orgulloso del acto.

- Aa...-dijo secamente el castaño y empezó a leer su libro.

Su forma tan poco respetuosa de contarlo te incomodó rotundamente, como podía hablar tan fácil de manipular a unas chicas, talvez a la hora de jugar tenis eso no te importaba, con tal de ganar, la estrategia era válida, pero eso estaba bien para la cancha, no para un trato común con la gente.

En fin, el joven volvió a dirigirte la palabra, esta vez para contarte sus "grandes hazañas de conquista para salir bien librado de castigos", tú te hiciste el desentendido, pero tus sentimiento no estaban en pleno acuerdo contigo, esto era el colmo del descaro, esa forma tan odiosa de manipular a su conveniencia a la gente te lleno "el buche de piedritas, por así decirlo, y aunque el peliblanco ya se había callado tú le preguntaste expectante...

- ¿Alguna vez has tenido un sentimiento verdadero y especial hacia alguna persona?- Le dijo con una mirada un tanto... ¿triste talvez?

- Ah?!...O.o?..ºwº...uu...creo q...-Nioh iba a terminar la frase cuando toco la campana que indicaba que debían volver a aula.

Agradeciste al timbre por sonar, realmente aún no querías saber su obvia respuesta, y que más podrías esperar de un "petenshi", pero aún querías decirle algo más...

- Tienes tiempo para responder...si quieres...piénsalo-"Aunque creo que se cual es la obvia respuesta"- terminó diciendo para si.

Pero tú no sabías lo que esa pregunta desencadenaría, ni las sorpresas que te esperaría como respuesta a tú impulsiva pregunta, pues tú aceptándolo tristemente habías descubierto algo en tu interior que te has propuesto guardar y resguardar fielmente, ese sentimiento verdadero y especial hacia una persona.

* * *

...seguirá.continuando.nn...


	3. Los pensamientos de un bohemio

**Los pensamientos de un bohemio**

_¿Alguna vez has tenido un sentimiento verdadero y especial hacia alguna persona_?, bueno ahí estaba nuestro peliblanco con la pregunta rebotando en la cabeza, él sabía "que a veces talvez quien sabe quizás tal vez manipulaba un poquitito a la gente, pero no era siempre", si claro ahí estaba otra vez engañándose hasta en sus pensamientos...era un caso perdido v.v"...haber repasando de nuevo, había tenido 3 enamoradas, tenía que haber querido a una de ellas aunque sea...mmm...la primera fue en el último año de secundaria...no, definitivamente ella no podía ser el ejemplo, se junto con ella por que era buena alumna y no quería jalar el segundo semestre n.ñ.

La segunda, bueeeno eso fue por salvarte el pellejo, el hermano de la señorita te tenía amenazado; habías coqueteado con ella dejándola ilusionada pero no sabías que tenía un hermano que parecía una mole y que te iba a cobrar la gracia...y al menos, luego de un tiempo la niña se aburrió y tu conservaste los huesos íntegros ...y otra vez te pegas un lapazo en la cara por que esto tampoco responde afirmativamente a la respuesta...pequeño detalle, estabas en clase y ese autogolpe contra tu cara se escucho y ahora tenías a un profesor enojado en tu delante...

-¿Algún problema joven Nioh o podré continuar con mi clase nñ?- le pregunto el profesor con una venita saltona y un tic en el ojo.

-Pues no la verdad todo bien y el clima de afuera también de maravilla puede usted proseguir con su estupenda clase querido profesor - - dijo Nioh de corrido casi mareando al profe.

-Si le parece tan estupenda mi clase pues entonces ATIENDALAAA!!- dijo tratando de no salirse de sus casillas (Al menos no más de lo que ya estaba).

-Si querido profesor . - le respondió el joven de la coleta más sínico que nunca.

En fin prosigamos en "busca del sentimiento verdadero y especial de Nioh-kun" esto ya parece programa de televisión, pero no importa la tercera es la vencida...o eso creía él...pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que su última enamorada era por que había tenido una "calentura" y por "necesidad" tuvo que conquistar a la susodicha señorita y obviamente la calentura fue cosa de una noche, pero para no sentirse tan basura duró con ella un mes y algo más, ya no lo recordaba.

Era hora de recurrir a los lazos familiares, haber él quería a su madre, por su puesto, a su padre también, aunque como él decía "él era quien más le jodía la vida", y claro su hermanita, ella cayó en su casa, pero bueno se podría decir que si sentía afecto por la pequeña, aunque eso no quitaba que a veces la chantajeara por si hacía alguna travesura, total no olvidemos que era su hermana y eso lo llevaba en la sangre, y como la niña también lo chantajeaba era una relación recíproca de amor/odio.

Y bueno de ahí venían los chicos del equipo de tenis, estaban en primera Yukimura, Sanada y Renji, con ellos mejor ni se metía si quería seguir con vida, bueno talvez no tanto así, pero era mejor respetarlos. Con quienes de hecho se llevaba de maravilla era con Bunta y con Kirihara, que bien se sentía hacer travesuras y echarle la culpa a otros XD, para eso tenían a Akaya en el trío, claro Bunta y Nioh librados de polvo y paja, y Sanada se la cobraba con Akaya, total Yukimura lo terminaría defendiendo.

Pero luego de eso siempre venía esto, a Marui, Jackal se lo llevaba de las orejas, por así decirlo y a Nioh el caballero ya le regañaba lo suficiente con la mirada, lo único que Yagyu hacía era quitarse los lentes y dejaba ver sus hermosos ojos, pero que en ese momento tenía una mirada de reproche un tanto dura...

-Pero solo fue una tonta bromita y ellos se lo toman muy en serio – se defendia el peliblanco.

-Ajaa...- decía mientras ladeaba el rostro y limpiaba sus gafas.

-Tú sabes que ellos son muy enojones...casi casi como tú – haciendo un pequeño puchero aún tratando de defenderse.

-Por una vez en tu vida, por una milésima de segundo Nioh Masaharu, piensa que esas cosas que tú haces en "broma" pueden dañar en serio a otras...-le dijo en un tono de voz que le incomodó mucho.

Nioh simplemente ladeo un poco su rostro, él de gafas se retiró enfadado chocando su hombro a propósito con el de él. Definitivamente no le agradaba que esté enojado con él, generalmente poco le importaba que los demás lo estén, "pero con Yagyu era diferente, realmente no podía estar tranquilo, no quería que estuviera mal con él, no sabia por que le importaba tanto, no sabía por que con él muchas cosas eran diferentes, como estar en momentos de absoluto silencio, como solo mirarlo, hacerle tal vez favores inconcientemente y a veces pensar en él durante las clases"...un momento...acaso esta era la respuesta a la pregunta...acaso...

Y una vez más el timbre lo interrumpió...esta vez de sus pensamientos, pero ahora era el comienzo de la hora del almuerzo y tendría que darle la respuesta a Yagyu...y esta respuesta incluía al caballero y algo más...

* * *

.de nuevo..continuará...n.n.


	4. La respuesta deseada pero inesperada

**La respuesta deseada pero inesperada**

La hora del almuerzo, la hora de responder la pregunta. Ambos jóvenes se dirigían a su encuentro, aunque él más animado era Nioh, él ya tenía su respuesta verdadera y se sentía realizado por haberla conseguido (para alguien en quien escasea la verdad, no es sorprendente que se sienta así por ser sincero). Por otra parte estaba nuestro querido Yagyu, al pobre ciertamente no es que se le viera sonreír muy a menudo, pero tenía una facie bastante triste, creo que el joven de lentes ya se estaba deprimiendo antes de tiempo.

El peliblanco había llegado rápido como una bala al árbol de los jardines de atrás, estaba un poco inquieto, bueno más de lo normal (es decir mucho), por el contrario el caballero caminaba cada vez más lento, pero cuando vio a Nioh-kun quiso caminar muy rápido, en sentido contrario, pero el otro al darse cuenta de esto se apresuró en dirección al castaño, "no te me vas a escapar Yagyu Hiroshi, ya he esperado bastante", pensó en el instante que ya lo había cogido de la muñeca.

- Suéltame...- dijo el de lentes volteando.

- ¿Acaso no quieres escuchar mi respuesta? – le dijo como retándolo

El caballero respiró hondo y respondió...

- La verdad no se hasta que punto quiera escucharla, pero creo que lo mejor será que no y lo dejemos ahí porq...

- Pues yo si quiero decírtela y aunque tú no quieras igual lo haré – lo interrumpió Nioh mientras lo jalaba de la muñeca (como jala un niño chiquito a su juguete) hacia el árbol.

- Pero...que...te...pasa...-trataba de articular Yagyu al ser jalado.

Y en cuanto llegaron el joven de la coleta dejo a Yagyu mirando hacía el árbol, mientras él se colocaba detrás.

- Deja de hacer juegos raros – dijo el de lentes intentando voltearse.

- Quédate tranquilo "Nunca imagine decirle eso", nada malo va a pasar "creo" – dijo impidiendo que se voltee poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- Pero que diab...

- Mira al frente...nada por aquí – le dijo mostrándole su mano izquierda vacía – la verdad por acá – terminó diciendo mientras le mostraba la mano derecha en la que estaba escrito TE QUIERO.

El caballero se quedó perplejo ante tal acto, que realmente parecía de magia, no por el truco barato que se había usado para rebelarlo, si no por lo irreal que parecía esa situación. Sin darse cuenta Nioh lo había volteado, ahora estaban cara a cara, el castaño con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa muy bella por parte del peliblanco, que empezó ha acercarse "peligrosamente", según Yagyu.

- Que...que haces – dijo tratando de alejarse un poco poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Nioh, mientras este lo acercaba más a él tomándolo de la cintura.

Pero no hubo más respuesta que el beso que Nioh le estaba dando, uno en el que al principio solo sentían sus labios rozar ligeros sobre los del otro y que poco a poco fue ahondándose más tanto como ellos y sus sentidos lo pedían.

El de lentes se separó un poco nervioso (tratando de disimularlo), y el peliblanco seguía mirándolo con esa sonrisa que al parecer le había gustado quedarse en ese rostro, pero esta separación no duró mucho tiempo, justamente él se encargo q no fuera así, le robó los lentes al castaño y antes de que este pudiera reclamar, ya lo estaba besando de nuevo, esta vez un poco más enfático, tanto que parecía que se iban a quedar sin aire.

- Eres un idiota – fue lo primero que le dijo al peliblanco al separarse, volteando la cabeza a un lado – ese fue mi primer y segundo beso.

- Pues no lo haces nada mal para ser tu primera vez Yaaagyu – le dijo al oído en un tono de voz muy seductor, que provocó un fuerte sonrojo en el aludido.

- Cállate...igual sigues siendo un tonto, el tonto que yo quiero – terminó diciendo más para si, pero que fue audible a Nioh, quien le robo un tercer beso muy tierno.

- Ya basta o no vamos a poder almorzar – le dijo en un falso reproche.

- Jejeje...a mi me bastaría con almorzar de tu boca, o mejor aún, almorzarte a ti – le dijo tratando de acercarse de nuevo, pero a cambio recibió un lapo en la cabeza.

- Ya cállate y deja de decir idioteces...-dijo mientras le daba un beso fugaz, en el cual aprovecho para recuperar sus lentes – ahora siéntate y come.

- Eso fue trampa .!!...fue a traición!!...no es justo ù.ú – vociferó haciendo un puchero que a apreciación del caballero era tierno.

- Ladrón que roba a ladrón...tiene cien años de perdón n. - habló triunfante acomodándose los lentes.

- Espero nunca lo olvides – dijo mientras le mostraba la mano escrita.

- No lo olvidaré por que eso no se guarda en la memoria, si no en el corazón y en el alma.

**FIN**...creo n.n"

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xFinalAlternativox-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Pero lo que la pareja no se había dado cuenta es que había dos bribones que habían observado la escena desde un escondite...

Tonces pue que continúe XD, si me da la imaginación...


	5. Epilogo 1: Inicio de Conecuencias

Pues esto lo tenía escrito desde hace un buen...pero no m animaba a subirlo por que queria terminarlo en un solo cap, pero la musa se me fue y me quedo chiquito...asi que tendré q ver la forma de continuarlo XD...

* * *

**¿Epílogo 1?**

**Inicio de Consecuencias**

La hora del almuerzo terminó y tenía que retomar las clases, era momento de despedirse hasta la hora del entrenamiento. Yagyu miró a Nioh cuando sonó la campana, pero este se hizo el disimulado y empezó a silbar hacía un lado.

- Nioh-kun ¿Me estás ignorando?- dijo el de lentes afilando la mirada.

- Oiee no te parece un lindo día como para tener que entrar a clase – le dijo volteando con una sonrisa "casi" inocente.

- ¬_ ¬ ¡No! Tenemos que entrar, si quieres tú quédate, no le parecería raro a los profesores, pero yo no voy a fal...- se interrumpió al ver como se acercaba y miraba el peliblanco - ¿Qué pasa?

- Naaada...es que me doy cuenta que me gustas has cuando te enojas – respondió terminado con el espacio que separaba sus labios.

El caballero solo cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por lo que ese beso le ofrecía, de igual forma Nioh tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando y embriagándose de esa sensación especial que estaba descubriendo cada vez que se hacía dueño de la boca de Yagyu.

No muy lejos de la pareja, ocultos tras unos arbustillos, estaban dos espías del momento, justamente los compinches del peliblanco.

- Sempaii...ya vámonos, ya tocó la campana y me van a gritar de nuevo en el salón! - le reclamaba el diablillo de Rikkai a Marui.

- Shuuu- musitó mientras ponía su dedo en la boca, en señal de silencio, y le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

- Auch...pero es verdad – seguía reclamando Akaya – ya hemos visto lo suficiente como para fastidiar a Nioh-sempai.

- No basta solo con mirar Kirihara-kun, necesito una pruebita – confezó al tiempo que sacaba su celular para tomar una foto de la pareja.

Y dicho esto el menor reaccionó, ese había sido el plan de su sempai desde un inicio, tomar una foto para vengarse de Nioh o amenazarlo en todo caso, según sea lo conveniente. Pero quien le daba "un poco" de miedo era Yagyu, el hecho de que siempre haya podido controlar a Nioh era algo así como un misterio inexplicable y pensar en las formas que habría usado para ello le daba escalofríos.

- Ya está, ahora vámonos, ya tengo la pruebita – se regocijó Marui y rebentó el globo que había hecho con su chicle.

- Shuuu – ahora fue Akaya quien "chito" a su sempai – eso si se puede oír.

Y no estaba muy equivocado, porque al parecer el de lentes sintió aquel ruidito producido por el chicle.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? – preguntó mirando hacia los lados tratando de descubrir la procedencia del ruido.

- ¿Ah? o_ó, no nada – dijo con una cara de distraído total.

Yagyu aprovechó esta distracción para zafarse del agarre del chico de la coleta y pudo avanzar un poco hacía los salones.

- ¬_ ¬...Como quieras, anda a tus clases, se nota que prefieres "divertirte" más ahí que estar conmigo.

- ¡Jah!...ya ya...si vienes conmigo hasta los salones, talvez, antes de las prácticas, te de un premio – lo condicionó mandándole una mirada de reojo.

- Mmm...El "talvéz" no me convence, pero yo haré que sea así, está bien, voy contigo.

Ambos fueron a clases. No tenían la más mínima idea de lo que les esperaba en las prácticas por la culpa de un par de curiosos y la revolución que esto causaría en el ambiente del club de tenis de Rikkai.

* * *

Como que puede tomar un giro inesperado XD...

Gracias por leer...


End file.
